Dangerous Love
by whatmakesyouhahaha
Summary: Caroline is helping Tyler through his transformation... but what happens when they start falling for each other?    Another Vampire Diaries fanfic...what can i say... I LOVE THAT SHOW!  Rated T just in case...;
1. Chapter 1

_Caroline/Tyler (TVD)_

_Caroline's POV after "Rose"_

After a long day of helping Tyler, I realized it was time to get some rest. Why did I have to get caught up in this mess? I mean he is a werewolf for crying out loud…or howling out loud… whatever.

I should have just left him alone, but I knew I couldn't. Although Damon doesn't say it I know the real reason he didn't want me telling Tyler. He was scared of him, even thought he doesn't

admit it he doesn't what to go through the whole "Mason Lockwood" deal again. The guys' heartless but not _that_ heartless, I mean he loves Elena doesn't he? I on the other hand am not afraid

of Tyler. I mean, we have been friends pretty much from the beginning … not to mention that he is also Matt's best friend. _Matt… my sweet Matt, Matt the love of my life… who now hates _

_me…Matt…_ Oh wow… sorry, back to Tyler. Maybe that's the reason I decided to tell him the truth (meaning Tyler by the way)… well not the whole truth, I didn't tell him about the other

vampires, Bonnie, or how Damon killed his uncle. Oh man, when Damon finds out I told him about vampires he will kill me… then again I'm already dead… thank you again, Katherine. Thinking

about Katherine sent a chill down my spine. I know she is in the tomb but then again Damon and Stefan had thought she had been burned there in 1864 but they recently found out she had

been roaming the Earth while poor Damon grieved her "death". Wow… did I just say "poor Damon"… how much did I drink? I thought vampires weren't affected by alcohol? Well, you learn

something new every day… ok that just sounded cheesy. I really got to stop thinking about this, because if I don't then my brain will explode.

As I began walking up the stairs, I heard the door bell ring. I cursed out loud. Who could dare to ring a sheriff's (meaning my mom of course, as thrilling as it sound to hunt down vampires –

please note the sarcasm- I'd rather…well…not) house at midnight… especially with a vampire inside, not that anyone knows of course (with the exception of Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan,

Jeremy, and Alaric… and I thought vampires were very secretive well I guess not, actually I don't have to guess). I was just going to ignore it when it rang again, followed by a big kick, at the door.

"If the door breaks down, I will have to replace it… again," I said talking to nobody in particular. As I jogged through the living room and to the door I took a deep breath. I mean who knows what

or who it could be? It could be a creeper, or a vampire, or ever worse a vampire creeper, which would be well… creepy.

The person standing at the door had short black hair, beautiful amber eyes, a dark red long sleeved shirt, loosely fitted black jeans, and a black watch on his right hand. "Tyler? What are you

doing here…again?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

_**So what do you think of this story so far? Good? Bad? Ok? Please write a review **___

_**Well I gotta go… I probably should have been doing my HW instead of writing this story but… oh well…**___

_**xoxo,**_

_**rcam2053**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2;

**Caroline POV**

"It's tomorrow!" Tyler said as he stepped inside.

"The full moon?" I asked as I shut the door behind him.

"No the day Mary Poppins comes to town... yes the full moon!" he yelled as he punched the wall... great now I will have to fix that too.

"Just making sure, no need to get all twitchy," I said as he glared at me.

"You know what, forget I even asked-"

"Wait no," I said as I used my vampire speed to get to the door before he did. "I want to help... what do you need for me to do?"

**I know it's really short, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer :)**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3;

**Caroline POV**

"Did you get the wolfbane?" Tyler asked as i reached the Lockwood cellar. It had been a day since Tyler had come to me for help. If I were the person I was before I turned into a vampire then I would have rather poked my eyes out than spend a night with him in a creepy cellar, let alone help him through his wolf transformation. Damon's right, he is a tool but he needs me right now.

"Caroline," Tyler said breaking my trail of thought.

"Huh? Oh... yeah... I have it," I said as I reached into my bag and pulled up a ziplog bag with the herb, wolfbane.

"You do?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, but since it's a rare herb, it took me a while to find... but I did," I said, giving him my signature Caroline smile. I then took the wolfbane out of the bag and showed it to him. Tyler then walked up to me and touched the herb, as he did so he howled as if it burned him.

"I guess it's just like vervain then..." I said before I could stop myself. Crap, I gave away too much, now he's going to ask me about vervain, and then right on cue he did.

"What's vervain?"

"Um, it a ..." I started to lie but decided to tell him the truth, "it's an herb that is fatal to vampires, trust me I would know, one of my lockets had the herb in it and when I wore it, it started burning my skin. I'm glad it only had a little vervain in it because if it had a lot then it would have killed me -well again, since I'm already dead," Caroline, stop talking, I told myself as I gave myself mental slaps.

"How did you die?" Tyler asked as I put the wolfbane in the water bottle to prepare for his change.

"Um... remember founder's day when we were driving home?" he slowly nodded so I continued, "Well, after the accident the doctors said that I probably wouldn't live, so someone fed me vampire blood so that I would heal quickly. After that I was getting better... but then someone came to my hospital room and smothered me with a pillow. I then drank human blood... and ta-da... I'm a vampire."

Tyler was silent for a while then, "It's my fault... it's my fault you're dead...or undead...whatever...it's my fault," he said as he sat down on the steps inside the "cage/cellar".

"No, Tyler, no," I said as I sat down next to him, "don't blame yourself, because it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault, because it was meant to be."

"Don't say that, Care," and when he said that looking at me I could feel myself blush... well... i can't really blush since I'm dead but if I weren't then I certainly would blush... if that makes any sense what so ever.

"It's true, if I weren't dead who know maybe you or...Matt... would have been dead. Plus, who would help you with your wolf transformation? Tyler, you need a friend right now, and I'm here for you, always," I said as I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You really have changed," Tyler said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, it's just that... I had always viewed you as a hot annoying cheerleader, or Matt's hot annoying cheerleader girlfriend, but now... I realize you actually have a heart, but then again...maybe not," Tyler said teasing me.

"Jerk!" I giggled as I punched him in the arm. That was when I realized he called me hot... twice. If I were still human I would have been blushing like crazy ... but then again if I were still human I would have just rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Ouch, that's going to be sore in the morning," he said rubbing his arm which made me giggle even more, which of course made him smile. Then his face got serious, "Thank you, Caroline. Thank you for staying here with me. I don't know what I would without you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I said teasing him.

"You caught me," he winked as he teased me back.

"Ok, the full moon starts in a few hours so we should probably start preparing, like, right now." I said getting up.

"Like, ok," Tyler said as he got up too.

"Shut up, Ty," I mockingly glared at him as he did the same.

Hope you like it!

Please review :D


End file.
